


Clans Discovered

by FiveDollarMixtape



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new type of human has been discovered. No, I don't mean something with super powers or that they're mutants. I mean that they live in something called Clans, and survive as if the world around them never invented the iPhone. And to them, I guess, it never did. Until, of course, they were discovered by the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**CAVECLAN**

**LEADER**   **BLACKSTAR-** A tall, black haired male with green eyes. He wears an old sweatshirt, a black t-shirt, a pair of black and red Nikes, and a worn out pair of jeans. His weapons are knives.

 **DEPUTY**   **FIREFLARE-** A fast red head with silver eyes. She wears a red tank top, cargo shorts, and knee high white converse. Her weapon is a spear, but like most warriors, she carries a knife with her just in case. Her secondary weapon is a scythe.

 **HEALER**   **SAGEEYE-** A ginger with brown eyes. She wears a black hoodie, worn out jeans, and a pair of white tennis. Even though she's a medicine cat, she carries a knife with her at all times.

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

**WARRIORS**  (males and females without kids)

 **GOLDWING-** A blonde with brown eyes. She wears a black, longsleeve shirt, jean shorts, a black pair of Doc Martins, and bandages around her hands. Her weapon is a katana. She also carries a knife.

_Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

**LEANFEATHER-** A black haired, blue eyed male. He wears a gray, baggy t-shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and a pair of gray sneakers. His weapon is a halberd.

 **SILVERFANG-** A silver haired, blue eyed female. She is fast and agile, and wears a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and a pair of dark red vans. Her weapons are daggers.

 **RIVERTHORN-** A brown haired, pale blue eyed male. He wears a black tank top, a pair of gray shorts, and dark blue sneakers. His weapons are sai.

_Apprentice- Honeypaw_

**EMBERMINT-** A redhead with green eyes. She wears an Escape the Fate t-shirt, jeans, and a green pair of sneakers. Her weapon is a mace, and she carries a knife with her.

_Apprentice- Frostpaw_

**SMALLJOY-** A fast male with white hair and black eyes. He wears a dark green shirt, a pair of shorts, and black converse. His weapon is the bow and arrow. He carries a knife with him. His secondary weapon is a staff.

_Apprentice- Softpaw_

**DAWNHAWK-** An agile female with brown hair and cloudy green eyes. She wears a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red converse. Her weapon is a staff, and she carries a knife with her.

 **WILLOWFLOWER-** A fast, curly brown haired female with hazel eyes. She wears a dark green tank top, a worn out pair of jeans, and white converse with spikes on them. Her weapon is a scythe, and she carries a knife with her.

 **SPOTTEDHEART-** A light brown haired female with light blue eyes. She wears a black tank top with jeans and a quiver on her back. Her weapon is the bow and arrow, and her secondary weapon is a sword.

 **APPRENTICES**  (More than six years old, in training to become warriors)

 **RAVENPAW-** A black haired male with gray eyes. He wears a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of black converse. His weapon is a katana, and he carries a knife with him.

 **SILVERPAW-** A silver eyed, blonde haired female with brown eyes. She wears a white sweatshirt, a blue t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and black converse. She does carry a knife, but she hasn't learned how to use it yet.

 **HONEYPAW-** A dark blonde haired female with pale blue eyes. She wears a blue t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and black converse. Her weapons are sai.

 **FROSTPAW-** An extremely fast dark blonde male with dark (almost gray) blue eyes. He wears a white sweatshirt, a blue t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and black converse. His weapon is a mace, and he carries a knife with him.

 **SOFTPAW-** A fast and agile brown haired female with bluish-gray eyes. She wears a white sweatshirt, a blue t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and black converse. Her weapon is the bow and arrow, and she carries a knife with her. Her secondary weapon is a staff.

**AIRCLAN**

**LEADER**   **LUNASTAR-** A silver haired, hazel blue eyed female. She wears a black leather jacket, pale jeans, and worn out white converse. Her weapon is a hidden blade.

**DEPUTY**

**HEALER**

**WARRIORS**

**APPRENTICES**

**QUEENS**

**ELDERS**

**KITS**

**FORESTCLAN**

**LEADER**   **GREEDSTAR-** A tall and thin male with dark hair and pale blue, almost white, eyes. He wears a green hoodie, a pair of tan shorts, and Doc Martins. His weapon is boxing gloves, and he carries a knife.

**DEPUTY**

**HEALER**

**WARRIORS**

**APPRENTICES**

**QUEENS**

**ELDERS**

**KITS**

**LAKECLAN**

**LEADER**   **STEELSTAR-** A white blonde haired male with greenish-gray eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, a gray sweatshirt, a pair of pale skinny jeans, and white converse. His weapon is a scythe.

**DEPUTY**

**HEALER**

**WARRIORS**   **LILYSTEM-**  A light brown haired female with streaks of blonde in her hair and stormy hazel eyes. She wears a pastel green hoodie, black jeans, and brown sneakers. Her weapons are daggers.

 **APPRENTICES**   **SEAPAW-**  A black haired, bright amber eyed male. He wears a white t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, a leather holster on a black belt, and dark red vans. His weapon is a silver throwing knife. His secondary weapon is a Bretta 92FS Compact Inox kept in the holster. He carries a blue switchblade.

**QUEENS**

**ELDERS**

**KITS**

**MOORCLAN**

**LEADER**   **FLOWSTAR-** A blonde haired female with bright green eyes. She wears a Green Day t-shirt, a worn out pair of jeans, and black sneakers. Her weapons are daggers.

**DEPUTY**

**HEALER**

**WARRIORS**

**APPRENTICES**   **HAWKPAW-** a black haired girl with dyed red bangs and blue eyes. She wears tan shorts, a white t-shirt, and white converse. Her weapon is a bowie knife.

**QUEENS**

**ELDERS**

**KITS**

**PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**MIA-** A light brown haired girl with stormy hazel eyes. She wears a black sweatshirt, pale jeans, and sneakers.

 **HAZEL-**  A dirty blonde haired, hazel eyed female. She wears a dark gray t-shirt, a pair of dark shorts, and white converse.

 **ROSE-**  A ginger haired girl with red tips and brown eyes. She wears a white, fuzzy sweat shirt, a light gray pusheen cat t-shirt, and white vans.

 **MAGGIE-**  A black haired girl with dyed red bangs. She wears a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and Black Sabbath converse.

 **SCOTTY-**  A dirty blonde male with blue-grey eyes. He wears a tattered black hoodie over a red shirt with blue, holey jeans.

 **RILEY-** A short, black haired girl with one green eye and one blue eye.  She wears a black jacket, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and Doc Martins.


	2. Info

People who use long range weapons can choose a secondary weapon, besides their knife if they use one. People are also trained in hand to hand combat.

Another thing that I should mention is that the Clans speak a different language from the other humans. If StarClan gives you consent to join a Clan, it will be shown in the form of you gradually understanding the language in a time span of about a day. Consider them as an unnoticed type of Native Americans.

People are made apprentices when they are six years old, and they remain apprentices for six years as a minimum. And you thought six moons was bad. They do have a Code, that is very similar to the Warrior Code. It is as follows:

One) Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with people from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan.

Two) Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Three) Elders and children must be fed before apprentices and warriors.

Four) Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

Five) A child must be six years old to become an apprentice.

Six) Newly appointed warriors will sneak into the Soft Born's territory for their own, personal clothes on the night they become warriors.

Seven) A person cannot be named deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

Eight) The deputy will become the Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

Nine) After the death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before High Moon.

Ten) A Gathering of all Clans is held at the Full Moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time.

Eleven) Boundaries must be checked daily. Challenge all trespassing people.

Twelve) No warrior may neglect a child in pain or in danger, even if that child is from another Clan.

Thirteen) The word of the Clan leader is the word of the Warrior Code.

Fourteen) An honorable warrior does not need to kill others to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the Warrior Code or it is necessary for self-defense.

Fifteen) A warrior rejects the life of a Soft Born.

I'm also still accepting OC's, for people joining the Clan, observing the Clans, or born into the Clans. Here's the form:

Human name (if needed):

Clan name:

Eye color:

Gender (can be genderless):

Clothes:

Personality:

Weapon:

Secondary weapon (if the character uses a long range weapon):

Do they carry a knife? Yes or no:

Clan:

Rank:

Other:


	3. Prolouge

A light brown haired girl stretched, sitting on her office chair. The room was only lit up by the light from her laptop. Her stormy hazel eyes were sleepy. She looked out the window that was next to her desk, towards the woods that was only a few yards from her backyard.

She had always felt a fascination with the woods, and a need from deep inside her to be free. However, she had never acted on this feeling. Yes, she had gone into the woods to explore, but she never felt satisfied. Better, but not satisfied. She had thought that maybe that wasn't the kind of territory she wanted, or that there was something she hadn't found yet.

She saw the undergrowth rustle a bit, but she brushed it off as the wind. At least, until she saw someone stick their head out into the open. It was dark, but she could still see it. Her eyes widened, and she stood up from her chair.

The person ran out of the woods. He was easily the fastest person that the girl had ever seen. She stood up and grabbed her black sweatshirt and ran out of her room, slipping on a pair of sneakers before she left the house.

She saw the male slip behind another house. She followed him. When she made it to the house, he was gone. She took a few steps forward, looking around. She heard a twig snap behind her before she felt a cold blade on her neck, and a growl from behind her. She gulped.

When he spoke, it was in a language that she didn't understand, but she liked the sound of him speaking it. His voice was deep, even though he was only a few years older than her.

"Could you speak English?" she asked. The male seemed just as confused as she was when he was speaking. He let her go. She turned back towards him.

He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and black converse. He was holding a knife in his hand. Just looking at him, she felt intimidated. He started talking again, and she slid her foot back. Just in case she had to run.

"Place?" Her eyes widened at the word. She  _knew_  that wasn't English. Why could she understand it?

"Uh…" she began (very helpfully, if she said so herself), "I-I'm Mia," she said. "I could help you find the place, if you want." His dark eyes widened at the word 'place' as well. He didn't hesitate to grab her wrist and drag her off. "Hey, hey, wait! What're you doing?!" she practically screeched before he turned and slapped a hand over her mouth. She said what she guessed was something along the lines of 'shut up or you won't live'.

As it turned out, that's not what he said.

He said, "I'm taking you to LakeClan."


	4. The First Outsider

The brunette aimed her bow carefully, her blue-gray eyes closed.  This far in the caves, not even a person from CaveClan could see.  And, when they were hunting, they didn’t have the option of bringing a light.  She took a slow, deep breath as she listened to the sound of wings flapping.  A bird, a medium sized one, must have gotten lost in the caves.  A delicacy for their Clan.  Finally, she let the arrow fly.  The animal fell to the ground with a thump.  

 

“Good kill, Softpaw,” a voice said from next to her.  A smile curled itself onto the young womans lips.  

 

“Thank you,” she said.  She walked forward and picked up the bird, carefully removing the arrow and slipping the animal into her prey bag that was attached to her cargo shorts (situated right next to her knife, which was tucked into her waistband).  She fluidly moved the arrow back to her quiver.  She’d clean it later.

 

“Let’s go back to camp,” the voice said again.  Softpaw nodded, even though she knew he couldn’t see it.

 

“Yeah.”  She listened as he started moving, his footsteps echoing against the cave walls.  She followed at his heels.  When she could see again, she turned her eyes to her mentor.

 

Smalljoy had white hair and black eyes.  He was wearing a dark green shirt, a pair of shorts, and black converse.  Like her, a quiver and bow was slung over her shoulder.  A collapsable staff (again, just like her) was tucked into his back pocket, with a knife in his waistband next to his prey bag.  He didn’t look like much, but he was  _ very _ fast and hard to fight.  

 

Softpaw looked down at herself, brushing some imaginary dirt off of her shirt.  She was in the uniform that all of the apprentices wore: a dark blue t-shirt, cargo shorts, a white sweat shirt, and black converse.  The warrior led the way through the twists and turns of the cave.  Eventually, the cave walls were covered with a golden glow.  The apprentice and warrior pair walked into camp.

 

People were everywhere.  There were a few people sitting around a fire, each one holding a piece of prey over it, watching as it cooked.  People were spread out, lying, sitting, or standing and talking to each other.  They carried their weapons with them, but they didn’t look intimidating.  To Softpaw, at least.  She knew that no one here would hurt her: just like she would never hurt them.  The two walked over to the fire, emptying their prey bags.

 

“You two caught a lot today,” Willowflower, a curly brown haired woman with hazel eyes said with a smile.  She was wearing a dark green tank top, a worn-out pair of jeans, and converse with spikes on the heel.  A knife was tucked into her waistband, and a collapsible scythe was lying next to her.  

 

“They’re just giving us more work to do,” Embermint, a woman with red hair and green eyes laughed.  She was wearing a black t-shirt with words on it in a language that none of them understood, jeans, and a pair of red converse.  A knife was tucked into her waistband, and a mace lying next to her.  

 

“C’mon, Softpaw,” Frostpaw, a fast dark blonde teenager with almost dark blue (almost gray) eyes, said.  With Embermint being his mentor, he had the same weapons as her.  “What kind of little sister are you?” he complained.  

 

“One whose spent her whole day hunting?” Softpaw said, but it came out as more of a question.  Smalljoy nudged his apprentice.  

 

“Go on, do whatever you want.  You’re done for now, but remember that you’re on the evening patrol.”

 

“Hey, I am, too, Soft!” Frostpaw said happily.  “See you later, then!” he yelled as Softpaw went to join the other three apprentices.

 

Silverpaw, Ravenpaw, and Honeypaw were the younger apprentices.  Frostpaw was the oldest as sixteen, with Softpaw at fourteen.  Honeypaw was twelve, Ravenpaw was eleven, and Silverpaw was eight.  

 

“Hey,” Softpaw said, sitting down and leaning against the cave wall.  Silverpaw turned her silver eyes to the older apprentice, twirling some blonde hair around her finger.  

 

“Hey,” she said softly.  She looked a bit uncomfortable as Softpaw shrugged her bow and quiver off of her shoulder.   _ Well, I guess that’s probably why she’s Healer, _ she thought.  Ravenpaw leaned forward, his sheathed katana resting on his lap.  He had black hair and gray eyes.  

 

“You’re on the evening patrol, too?” he asked.  Softpaw nodded.  

 

“So is Frostpaw, Spottedheart, Riverthorn, and Dawnhawk,” she said.  Honeypaw turned her pale, blue eyes to the cave floor, tucking some dark blonde hair behind her ear.  

 

“Have fun with that,” she said softly.  

 

Silverpaw tilted her head as she looked at the other apprentice.  “Are you okay?” she asked.  “You’re acting different.”

 

Honeypaw shook her head.  “I’m fine,” she said.  “Don’t worry,” she forced an obviously fake smile onto her face.  

 

Softpaw shrugged.  “If you say so.”  She leaned forward and looked at the three.  “So, how’s your training been?” she asked.

 

“Riverthorn and I had battle training today, with Goldwing and Ravenpaw,” Honeypaw said.  

 

“Me and Sageeye were re-stocking,” Silverpaw said.  

 

“Sageeye and I,” Ravenpaw corrected, with a smirk on his face.

 

“If I had something to throw at you, I would throw it at you now,” Softpaw told him.  Ravenpaw stuck his tongue out at the older apprentice.  Honeypaw gently slapped one of his arms.  Usually, she would have punched him.  Softpaw narrowed her eyes.  She’d talk to her later.

 

Frostpaw approached the other apprentices, cooked prey in his arms.  He sat down and handed them out.  “Eat up,” he said.  

 

“Thanks, Frostpaw!” Ravenpaw said, taking his food before starting to eat it.  Softpaw, Silverpaw, and Frostpaw quickly joined him.  Honeypaw was just picking at her food.  Softpaw and Frostpaw glanced at each other, but not talking or bringing it up.  

 

“So, Frostpaw, what’ve you and Embermint been doing?” Ravenpaw asked, after swallowing his mouthful.  

 

“Oh, you know, the normal,” the older apprentice said.  “Spending the entire freaking day cooking.”

 

The other boy shuddered.  “I’m doing that tomorrow,” he said.  

 

“Good,” Frostpaw said.  “Then me and Softpaw don’t have to do it.”

 

“Why do you only care about Softpaw and you?” Silverpaw asked.  Frostpaw reached over and wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing you two could understand, yet.  You don’t have siblings,” he said.

 

“You don’t treat Willowflower like that!” Ravenpaw argued.

 

“She’s our half sister,” Softpaw said.

 

“And she’s the oldest one.  She watches over us, I watch over Softpaw.”  The blonde teenager pulled back from the brunette.  

 

“And Softpaw?” Honeypaw asked.

 

“I deal with them,” Softpaw told them, taking another bite of her food.  

 

“Hey, Softpaw, Frostpaw, Ravenpaw!” The three turned to go look at Dawnhawk, the person who had called them.  She had brown hair and cloudy, green eyes.  She wore a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and red converse.  A knife was tucked into her waistband, and she was twirling her collapsable staff around in her hand.  “Once you’re done eating, meet me, Spottedheart, and Riverthorn at the main entrance to the cave.”  The three nodded and turned back to their food.

 

“You should hurry,” Honeypaw said.   _ Alright, now she’s not even trying to act like herself, _ Softpaw thought.  “Riverthorn’s been a bit impatient lately.”  Frostpaw and Softpaw’s eyes widened, and they cast another glance at each other.   _ Please tell me that he hasn’t… _ Softpaw internally shook her head.   _ Remember, I’m talking to her later.  I’m guessing Frostpaw is, too. _

 

The two nodded after a few seconds of hesitation, scarfing down the rest of their food.  Ravenpaw finished off his last bite, and the three stood up.  They picked up their weapons, Softpaw stretching her arms into the air.

 

“Well, see you two later!” Frostpaw said, waving to Honeypaw and Silverpaw.  The two nodded as the three turned and started walking, leaving camp.  

 

Softpaw turned her face towards her brother.  “You don’t really think that Riverthorn…” she let her voice trailed off.

 

Frostpaw shrugged.  “I guess we won’t know until we ask.”

 

“What about Riverthorn?” Ravenpaw asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the two other apprentices said in sync.

 

“Hey, I care about Honeypaw, too!” the boy fixed the other two apprentices in a gray-eyed glare.

 

“We’ll tell you  _ if _ we get more evidence for it,” Frostpaw said.

 

“No, you won’t! Tell me now!” Ravenpaw’s voice was raised slightly, echoing across the walls.  Softpaw ‘sh’ed him.

 

“Fine, just be quiet,” she hissed.  Ravenpaw nodded.  “Riverthorn might… be treating Honeypaw badly.”

 

“What do you mean?” the black haired boy tilted his head, his gray eyes now filled with confusion.

 

“Well, not all mentors are as nice as ours are,” Frostpaw said.  “I mean, Riverthorn is usually a good person, but we don’t know him that well.”  

 

It seemed to take the younger apprentice a few seconds to process.  When he did, his eyes widened.  “But, he couldn’t-”

 

“Like we said, we don’t know,” Frostpaw told him.  He was about to speak again, when the clattering of stones through them off.  Softpaw pulled her staff out of her back pocket.  She shook it, the staff growing to it’s full length as Frostpaw slipped his mace out of one of his belt loops, and Ravenpaw unsheathed his katana.  

 

The oldest apprentice walked forward silently.  The sound had come from a crack in the cave wall, that they knew let to a smaller chamber.  They pressed themselves against the wall as Frostpaw raised his hand, holding up three fingers.  

 

Three… two… one!

  
They were in the smaller cave in a second, only to be met with a girl with wide eyes.


End file.
